dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Terror of the Sand (3.5e Class)
Terror of the Sands Abilities: Wisdom, Constitution and Dexterity are the most important abilities for The Terror of the Sands. Wisdom and Constitution are both used in the number of spells you can use, while Wisdom works towards making your spell DC's higher, also due to the lack of health Constitution works well on giving you more sustainability. Dexterity is also perfect for for extra attack and armor. Races: Any Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 1d6×100 gp (250 gp). Starting Age: Simple. Class Features All of the following are class features for The Terror of the Sands. Weapon & Armor Proficiency: Terror of the Sands is proficient with all simple weapons. He is also proficient with light armor. : Terror of the Sands cannot sleep or Shukaku will be revived. Instead, The Terror of the Sands gains the normal benefits of sleeping when he meditates for 4 hours. This also effectively makes The Terror of the sands immune to sleep effects, whether it be from magic/mundane means. This does not however make him unable to fall unconscious, just that he can never fall "Asleep" (Ex): The Terror of the Sand gains an amount of chakra points equal to his (Con modifier + Wis modifier) x his Terror of the Sands level. Should a Terror of the Sands need more chakra, he may deal 2 points of temporary Con and Wis damage to himself to gain an amount of chakra equal to one-fourth his normal chakra. This can be used multiple times, even if it would drop The Terror of the Sands Constitution score to 0. If this happens, The Terror of the Sands does NOT die instantly, but instead dies when he runs out of chakra. To gain your chakra back you must rest for 4 hrs. : When unarmoured and unencumbered, the Terror of the Sand adds his Wisdom bonus (if any) to his AC. In addition, the Terror of the Sand gains a +1 bonus to AC at 5th level. This bonus increases by 1 for every five Terror of the Sand levels thereafter (+2 at 10th, +3 at 15th, and +4 at 20th level).These bonuses to AC apply even against touch attacks or when the Copy Ninja is flat-footed. He loses these bonuses when he is immobilized or helpless, when he wears any armor, when he carries a shield, or when he carries a medium or heavy load. (Su): Terror of the Sands can accumulate chakra at one point in his body to gain amazing gripping power. This can be used to walk on walls, ceilings, otherwise impassable terrain, or to gain a +10 bonus to grapple checks or to gain double his speed or gain the ability to walk/stand on water. This ability uses 2 Chakra per round or 1 chakra per minute out of combat. While using this ability in combat, The Terror of the Sands must make a DC 15 concentration check for each round the ability is active. (Ex): At 3rd level or higher, if The Terror of the Sands makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if The Terror of the Sands is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless Terror of the Sands does not gain the benefit of evasion. (Ex): Terror of the Sands covers his skin with a layer of sand as a precautionary defensive measure The Terror of the Sands gains damage reduction 10/- but every 10 damage prevented drains 1 Chakra. (Ex): Starting at 5th level, The Terror of the Sands can react to danger before his senses would normally allow him to do so. He retains his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. (Ex): Terror of the Sands of 9th level or higher can no longer be flanked. This defence denies another rogue the ability to sneak attack the character by flanking him, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the target does. (Su): Due to having Shukaku sealed within him, The Terror of the Sands has control over sand. The Terror of the Sands always carries sand with him in a calabash-shaped gourd on his back, which is in fact also made of compacted sand, to attack his opponents. This counts as a ranged touch attack with a range of 30ft + 5ft/level and dealing The Terror of the Sand’s “Sand Damage”. If this hits, the sand may start a grapple as a free action with +(Terror of the Sand’s Wis modifier and Character level) to the grapple. If it succeeds on the grapple, then The Terror of the Sands may use Desert coffin as a free action. When The Terror of the Sands is attacked, a shield of sand automatically blocks the attacks; this shield gives The Terror of the Sand Damage Reduction 5/-. : The sandbender is so skilled at multi-tasking (seeing as a sandbender needs to control thousands of individual grains at once) that instead of being a Con based skill, Concentration is a Wis based skill. This means you add your Wis modifier to your Concentration for Concentration checks. Shukaku : Terror of the Sands gains 4 Shukaku points per level which are used only for the ability Half Shukaku revival. You gain these points back when you meditate. (Su): Sand covers The Terror of the Sand’s body, forming a sand raccoon over the top of The Terror of the Sand’s body. You also gain a tail made of sand, and your mind-set changes so that you relish combat and you can’t cast spells, even from magic items. You lose 2 Shukaku points a round and gain the following abilities: You gain a +4 enhancement bonus to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution, a +4 natural armor bonus to AC, a +5 competence bonus on Fortitude saves, and proficiency with No weapons. Your base attack bonus equals your character level (which may give you multiple attacks). You also gain 2 claw attacks doing 2d6 and a tail attack with a -2 attack doing 1d10 which have a reach of 10ft. You gain the abilities Air Blast, Sand Shuriken, Infinite Sand Gust Storm and Shukaku’s sand armor. If you run out of Shukaku points you get removed from Half Shukaku revival and lose all the abilities gained. Air Blast (4 Shukaku points) Casting time: 1 swift action Range: 100ft Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: yes Shoot a blast of air at a target doing 9d6 Air damage Sand Shuriken (No shukaku points) Casting time: 1 standard action Range: 60ft Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No Terror of the Sands throws a volley of sand shurikens out of his body at a target with a ranged touch attack doing 1d6/level earth damage Infinite Sand Gust Storm (12 Shukaku points) Casting time: 1 standard action Range: 60ft Cone Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Reflex Half Spell Resistance: No You shoot a gust of air before you doing 1d6/level Air damage max 20d6 Shukaku’s sand armor Casting time: Instantaneous Range: self Duration: Constant Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No Shukaku’s sand armor covers The Terror of the Sands skin in a very think coating of sand giving The Terror of the Sands damage reduction 20/- but every 10 damage prevented drains 2 Shukaku points Sand Abilities (Su): Sand abilities are a spell like abilities. All Sand abilities DC saves are (DC=10 + Character level + Wis modifier). : Sand replacement (Cost No Chakra) Casting time: Instantaneous Range: Self. Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No When The Terror of the Sands is required to make reflex Save, or finds himself the target of an attack of opportunity; he may use this Sand ability to replace himself with a sand copy of himself. A concentration check is required to pull this off, either higher than the DC Save or higher than the enemy's attack roll, whichever situation is applicable. Eye of Sand (Cost No Chakra) Casting time: 1 standard action Range: 60ft Duration: channelled Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No Terror of the Sands shifts sand together to make a eye anywhere around him which can move 60ft per round as The Terror of the Sands sees fit. The eye gives The Terror of the Sands its line of sight. (1 Chakra\HD of the creature)]] Casting time: Instantaneous Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Fort Save Spell Resistance: Yes The Terror of the Sands engulf his target in sand then he compress the sand, crushing them instantly. : Sand teleportation (Cost No Chakra) Casting time: Instantaneous Range: Self. Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No Terror of the Sands disappears in a mist of sand and instantly appears as far as his normal movement will allow him. Twin sand attack (4 Chakra) Casting time: 1 standard action Range: 60ft Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No Terror of the Sands sends two waves of sand at his opponents (they can target 2 different creatures)with a range of 25ft +5ft/level and must succeed a range touch attack, doing The Terror of the Sand’s “Sand Damage” if this hits the sand may start a grapple as a free action with + (Terror of the Sand’s Wis modifier and Character level) if it succeeds on the grapple The Terror of the Sands may use Desert coffin as a free action. : Ultimate absolute attack Shukaku’s Spear (8 Chakra) Casting time: 1 standard action Range: 60ft Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No Terror of the Sands forms a spear made of sand and throws it at his target which does 2d6/level piercing damage (max 20d6) but The Terror of the Sands cannot use his sand shield for 1 round after this ability. Defence Ball (1 Chakra per turn) Casting time: 1 Full round action Range: Self Duration: channelled Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: no Terror of the Sands gathers a massive amount of sand around him, which forms into a ball around him The Terror of the Sands, cannot use any attacks or spell while in the ball. if someone tries to attack the ball then they may make a reflex save and stop attacking it or continue attacking the ball it then uses 1 chakra to jet out some spikes form the ball to do 1d4/level piercing damage to the attacked the ball can be broken by doing “massive damage” to it. Sand Disc (Cost No Chakra) Casting time: Instantaneous Range: Self Duration: Constant Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: no Terror of the Sands can form a disc of sand under him or someone else that enable them to fly at a speed of 60 feet (or 40 feet if it wears medium or heavy armor, or if it carries a medium or heavy load). It can ascend at half speed and descend at double speed, and its maneuverability is good. Using The Terror of the Sand’s sand disc requires only as much concentration as walking, so the subject can attack or cast spells normally. The subject of a fly spell can charge but not run, and it cannot carry aloft more weight than its maximum load, plus any armor it wears. Rain of Sand (10 Chakra) Casting time: 1 standard action Range: 200ft. Area: Cylinder (20-ft. radius, 40 ft. high) Duration: 1 full round Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: yes Great magical hailstones pound down for 1 full round, dealing 3d6 points of bludgeoning damage and 2d6 points of earth damage to every creature in the area. A –4 penalty applies to each Listen check made within the Rain of sand’s effect, and all land movement within its area is at half speed. At the end of the duration, the hail disappears, leaving no after-effects (other than the damage dealt). : Ultimate defence Shukaku’s shield (6 Chakra) Casting time: 1 standard action Range: 100ft. Area: Cylinder (10-ft. radius, 10 ft. high) Duration: 1 min/level Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: no Terror of the Sands makes Shukaku’s shield appear it is 10ft wide and 10 high it is also unbreakable and cannot be destroyed except if The Terror of the Sands wishes. Shukaku’s shield canont be placed in a square where someone is allready in. God of thunder (10 + 2/5ft) Casting time: 1 standard action Range: 200ft. Area: 5ft to 5ft/level maximum (Terror of the Sand’s choice) Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Reflex half Spell Resistance: yes Terror of the Sands fires pins of sand into the ground which then attracts lighting to fire down where the pins have surrounded doing 2d6/level max 40d6 : Sand Tsunami (60 Chakra) Casting time: 1 full action Range: 100ft. Area: 40ft radius and up to a length of 100 ft Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Reflex half Spell Resistance: no Terror of the Sands summons a giant tsunami of sand that rushes forth and crushes everything in it wake doing 2d10/level max 40d10 anything hit in this way The Terror of the Sands may start a grapple as a free action with + (Terror of the Sand’s Wis modifier and Character level) if it succeeds on the grapple The Terror of the Sands may use Desert coffin as a free action. But instead if the target passes his save the target is instead trapped under the sea of sand. Balthuras 00:41, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class